Tiger Mask
by obasan45
Summary: Why did Reishin make a chibi tiger mask for Kijin? Inspired by my fanart entry for the deviantART Challenge for Chinese New Year. Rated T for yaoi hints, nothing graphic. Kijin X Reishin.


**Title : Tiger Mask**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Saiunkoku Monogatari. It belongs to Sai Yukino.**

**Rating : T for theme only**

**Genre : Humour**

**Warning : Yaoi, nothing graphic.**

**Pairing : Kijin X Reishin**

**Notes : It all started with the deviantART Chinese New Year/Valentine's Day Contest. I did a fanart featuring Kijin in a chibi tiger mask for the Year of the Tiger. I so enjoyed the tiger mask's expression (no modesty here, ahem) that I was inspired to write this story. Please visit my profile for link to the deviantART file.**

**PLEASE REVIEW. EVEN IF YOU ARE NOT A MEMBER, I APPRECIATE YOUR NOT-LOGGED-IN COMMENTS (MY RESPONSE WILL BE ON THE REVIEW PAGE IF I CAN'T SEND YOU A PM).**

Kijin looked at the gift box. Then at Reishin's suspiciously placid face.  
_That's the kind of box Reishin's masks come in. Did he make a new one?_

Kijin looked hard at Reishin. Reishin could school his features, but he couldn't do a thing about that glint in the eye.  
_Is this going to be another one just like the green Summer Lethargy mask?_

Reishin had made certain that Kijin was bare-faced when he presented his gift. He watched as Kijin lifted the lid off the box.

There was a look of mild surprise. Kijin blinked, his long dark lashes caressing his alabaster cheeks. The lashes lifted, followed by velvety arched brows.  
"This is not in your usual elegant style."

Kijin reached into the box and lifted the mask out. He turned it from side to side. The style might be different, but the craftsmanship was undoubtedly Reishin – flawless.

"I thought it would be nice if you wore that tomorrow, to the New Year's party at Brother Shoka's manor."

"Ah, yes, of course. Year of the Tiger."

Kijin examined the tiger mask. Somewhat at odds with the exquisite workmanship, the tiger mask had the most comical expression. Kijin smiled at the broad tiger nose and the bright pink tip of the tongue that peeped out.  
"It's a funny mask. Alright, I'll wear it."

Kijin set the mask down.  
"Reishin?'

Reishin had the strangest expression. He looked like he was being strangled.

"Did I miss something, Reishin?"

Kijin picked up the mask again.  
He gasped.  
He dropped the mask.  
_CROSSED EYES ! The tiger is cross-eyed!_

Kijin blushed a deep red.  
"REISHIN !"

Reishin dissolved into laughter.

Watching his lover convulsing on the bedroom floor, Kijin fumed. Reishin had promised, PROMISED, never to bring up this matter again after that fateful night.

That night, when they were still new lovers.  
That night, when Reishin had, for the first time, kept his eyes open when Kijin was approaching climax.  
That night, when Reishin had gone hysterical at the sight of Kijin's crossed eyes.  
That night, when the contrite Reishin had promised never to mention the crossed eyes again, and promised to keep his own eyes closed at the critical moment.

Kijin looked at the far from contrite Reishin clutching his chest and hiccupping.  
He smirked.  
_Serves him right!  
_Reishin always got the hiccups from laughing too hard. Some things never change.  
_He was hiccupping just like that, that night eighteen years ago._

"Alright, I concede, that was a good gag. You can stop hiccupping now."

"Did you (hic) get the (hic) tiger reference?"

Kijin snorted.  
"Do you want me to spell it out?"  
He rolled his eyes.  
"I get cross-eyed ONLY when we're in bed.  
You call me 'tiger' ONLY when we're in bed.  
Satisfied?"

"I'll be, if you will wear the mask tomorrow."

"How can you ask me to parade something so intimate?"

"It's only intimate IF one knows the story behind it. If not, it's just a chibi tiger, crossing its eyes and sticking its tongue out! That's all!"

Kijin froze.  
_Tongue. TONGUE!_

"Reishin, not my tongue, TOO?"  
Kijin asked in abject mortification.

"I'll tell you the answer in another eighteen years!  
Meanwhile ... "

Reishin got off the floor, and in one fluid movement, straddled Kijin.  
"... if I'm really really good, can I be allowed to see my cross-eyed tiger?"

**The End**

**Author's Apology : Sorry to tarnish your cool-guy image, Kijin-sama! -_-**


End file.
